


Closed

by DaemoninFluff



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Feels, Funeral, Love Confession, M/M, Steve and Cath are only friends, former one-sided Steve/Freddie, short mentioning of Kono Chin and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemoninFluff/pseuds/DaemoninFluff
Summary: At Freddie Hart's funeral Steve decides to tell Danny how he really feels.





	Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This isn't just my first work in this fandom but also my first english work; I'm also actually writing on a longer McDanno fic but I got this idea while watching soooo I took it and here we are; Hope y'all will like it and if you find any mistakes pls tell me so I can learn!  
> Right, we should probably thank my friend Cel cause without her I wouldn't have uploaded this, like, ever.

Freddie‘s funeral was lovely and Steve felt his eyes sting when he gave his friends dog tags to his little daughter, told her just how much her father had loved her. It hurt, looking at Kelly and their little girl, thinking about how he never had told Freddie how he really felt about him. And now it was- He breathed in. Now it was too late.

It had been too late a long time ago, even before Freddie had died. At first he wasn’t sure about it, then Freddie thought he had something going on with Cath and then, then Freddie met Kelly and Kelly got pregnant and they had married and they were on their way to Korea and Freddie died and Steve never, never again would have the chance to tell him. But that was over, three years ago. Now the case Freddie Hart was closed.

Looking up again, he hadn’t realized how he had left the circle of people standing around the coffin, he was surprised to look right into Danny’s sky blue eyes. On the left and right stood Kono and Chin, all three looking at him with a sad smile.

It surprised him, them being here, even though they hadn’t known Freddie or his old feelings for him. Or maybe they knew, maybe they had seen it in his eyes, in the way this mission had been important for him. He knew Danny could see right through him, at least most of the time.

In that moment he realized something. Something big. Something he could do better this time. He could tell Danny.

Steve had never actually wanted to do that. He had thought about it, the same way he had thought about telling Freddie. But he had never planed on acting on it. Then, he had never been as sure about it as in this moment.

He strode forward, saw Danny’s startled expression when there were only a few inches left between them and then slung his arms around Danny’s torso, as tightly as was possible without breaking any bones. He buried his face into Danny’s neck, breathing in his smell, his aftershave and shampoo.

He shuddered when Danny’s arms moved around him, his hands resting on his back, one moving up and down, soothing. “Everything’s good”, Danny mumbled into his ear, “You brought him home, Steve. It’s alright.”

Steve chocked, tried to breath in and his whole body shuddered. He could tell Danny. Even if Danny wouldn’t feel the same, he was sure Danny wouldn’t feel the same, at least he would know and he sure as hell wouldn’t leave him. He wouldn’t send Steve away, no matter how desperate of a situation they would find themselves in.

“I love you”, he said, his voice shaking, not more than a whisper.

“I know”, Danny said understanding and Steve realized how Danny really _didn’t_ understand what he meant by it, “I love you too, babe. We love you.”

Steve bit his lip, unsure, but now he had took the opportunity, had gathered the courage. Danny needed to know.

“No”, he choked out, “I _love_ you. I _love_ you, Danno. You need to know. You can’t- You can’t die on me, never. Never. I won’t let you stay, stay to die, no matter what. You need to- need to understand, I-” The next sob came out hoarse and Steve needed a few breathes to get his voice to work again. “I can’t, can’t live without you because you’re the most important person in my life and I know, I _know_ I’m not a person for relationships. I’m horrible, horrible at it. But I can’t- I can’t even stand the thought of you leaving without me, even if it- if it was to follow Gracie- I would follow you too because, because-”

Danny’s hands had started to grab into his uniform, through the fabric into the flesh of his back.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Danny wouldn’t stay. Maybe Danny would want to leave now, forever, because why would he stay, especially if he didn’t feel the same and Steve just told him he would never let him go.

Steve held his breath, waiting, hoping. Hoping for Danny to answer, to tell him everything was good between them.

“ _I know_ ”, Danny whispered, his voice so soft Steve wouldn’t have heard it weren’t his head rested right next to Danny’s. “Me too. I love you too.” One of Danny’s hands moved to his neck, fondling the short strains of hair. “I won’t leave you, that’s the plan, you remember? And you won’t leave me either.”

Something snapped. With a sharp nod Steve tried to move away. He needed to go, somewhere which wasn’t here. Somewhere without the Navy and Catherine and Joe in his back, where no one would ask questions. But Danny held on. Tucking him back in. Steve snuffled, rested his forehead on Danny’s shoulder.

“Steve, shh, look at me”, Danny mumbled.

Steve straightened a bit, looked in Danny’s eyes so blue and beautiful and full of, of love. Love for him, as he realized now.

“You won’t leave without me”, Danny emphasized, looking right back at him, “when we leave, we do it together.”

He nodded, “Together.”


End file.
